


君が望んだ世界 | 你所渴望的世界

by Aeon_Warden



Series: EVA!OPM [5]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evangelion AU, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 整理大纲时的意外发现。也是埼杰的EVA AU删减片段之一，毕竟最后决定的结局是并没有实现补完。意外地和广播剧《中学生埼玉》的世界线收束了。
Relationships: Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Series: EVA!OPM [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638070
Kudos: 3





	君が望んだ世界 | 你所渴望的世界

JAM Project活力十足的摇滚乐声响起，杰诺斯抬手关掉闹铃，今天也和往常一样睡眼惺忪。客厅中飘来美拉德反应的香气，金发少年抓起床头的衬衫，一分钟后便出现在了餐桌旁。

“生日快乐，杰诺斯。”从面包机里取出吐司时，听到了母亲的温柔的祝贺，以及学生提交报告太晚导致自己也要加班的小小牢骚。

“礼物放在桌上了哦。”黑发的女人说着，左手指向一旁，却仍不肯从笔记本电脑屏幕背后移开视线。“真是的，”系着围裙的父亲回过头嗔怪道，“竟然被你抢先了。生日快乐杰诺斯！”

“虽然很想拆开看看，”杰诺斯叼起吐司，“但是要迟到了——晚上见！”

飞速奔向学校的途中，拐角处不知何时冒出一个人影，杰诺斯一个没刹住车，就被径直撞飞了出去。

“……没事吧？”被撞到的黑发少年向他伸出手。

“抱歉！来不及了！”杰诺斯拿起背包，像刘易斯·卡罗尔故事中的兔子一般绝尘而去。

“课堂开始之前，有一位新同学想要介绍给大家。欢迎埼玉同学！”

是刚刚碰到的家伙，真是无巧不成书啊。一番帅气的自我介绍过后，埼玉被分配到了杰诺斯身旁的空座位，班内羡慕与嫉妒的惊呼此起彼伏。

——是这样吗。想要埼玉老师变得更有人气，又不要人气太高。不然的话……

——埼玉“老师”，是谁？

“埼玉同学愿意来参加我的生日聚会吗？”

“我们才刚认识诶！真的可以吗，杰诺斯？”

“当然，既然成为了同桌，以后就是朋友了啊！”

——不对。这样不对。

——埼玉老师是……比朋友更加重要之人。

——渴望之人。仰慕之人。

——无法得到之人。

——究竟是谁呢？

院子里早已布置好了派对场地。父母身旁，黑发的青年在远远地招手。

“好久不见，杰诺斯。”

“您是特地从德国赶回来参加聚会的吗？”

“是啊，虽然实验室很忙碌，但时间挤一挤总是有的。更何况是为了你们。想来也有快一年没见了吧，杰诺斯又长高了不少啊。”

他讲起父亲大学时的糗闻，大家一起欢笑起来。很少见到内敛的母亲如此开怀。

——明明不是人类的样貌。

——明明……是个寡言少语的人。

——驱动……

——驱动骑士，是谁？

自己明明在笑着，镜中的倒影却冷着脸。虹膜也并非金色，而是白化病人般的透明，折射出血液的赤红。

——镜中的自己，是谁？

——杰诺斯，是谁？

“尽管准备得比较仓促，”埼玉拿出一个系着蝴蝶结的盒子，“还请收下这个礼物吧。生日快乐。”

“谢谢！我一定会好好珍藏的。”

“不打开看看吗？”

杰诺斯一层层剥开包装纸，掀开盒盖。一个时钟正躺在那里，指针仿佛坏掉般飞速旋转。

“时间快到了哦，杰诺斯。”背后传来埼玉的声音。

“埼玉……同学，感到幸福吗？”

“有头发的感觉挺不错的，还真是怀念啊。但……”

“这样就最好了。”金发的少年微笑着转过身去，遮掩住背后的镜像。

这一天是集体出游的日子。风和日丽的沙滩上游人如织，海风裹挟着咸腥的味道，轻轻拂过少年的发丝。

——LCL的味道。

“觉得玩够了吗，杰诺斯？”埼玉用吸管喝着冰镇西瓜汁，漫不经心道。

“怎么会。一会儿还要试试风帆滑浪和自由潜水。”

“我是说，这个模拟世界的游戏。”

“您在说什么呢。”他仰卧于沙滩上，眺望飞鸟划过天际。

“杰诺斯。”

“之后要不要去King家一起打游戏？”

“过不了多久，你的灵魂就会与第二使徒莉莉丝融合了。即便如此，也没关系吗？”

“这就是我想守护的地方。好不容易让大家都得到了幸福。想要每个人都开心地笑着，想要再见到父母的容颜，哪怕只有一瞬、一分、一秒也好。这样的愿望也是不被允许的吗……”

“即便代价是所有生命回归黑之月、变为同质化的原始汤，也没有关系吗？”

“老师曾经问我为何而战。我的答案是向夺去父母生命的使徒复仇。然而人类本身即是第十八使徒，最后的战斗中，是政府攻击了英雄协会。人类的敌人最终仍是人类自己。”

“确实如此啊。”

“只要有AT力场这层心之壁存在，人与人之间便永远不可能完全理解。因此才会有被边缘化的怪人存在，才会有战争、暴力的无限循环。如果每个人都能明白彼此的心意……”

“我明白的。”

“不，老师明明什么都不懂。始终纵容我的接近，从不接受也从不拒绝。人类之间的连系就是如此暧昧而脆弱的东西。如果全部都融为一体的话，一定就能彼此明了吧。”

漂浮在海面的莉莉丝正凝视着他。用那双红色的眼。

“霰天使侵蚀零号机的时候，另一端也连接到了初号机上。所以你的感情，如此炽烈而浓郁的感情……我都明白。正因心之壁的存在，理解才会格外难能可贵吧。”

“是这样……吗。”

蔚蓝的海水变为橙黄。尸体七零八落地冲到岸边。

“死者不能复生，杰诺斯。唯有未来是可以通过选择改变的。”

“那么老师的选择是什么呢。”

“回去吧，杰诺斯。”

“嗯，”金发少年将面前之人紧紧拥抱，“一起回家吧，老师。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后也没有写明究竟是一起回到了现实，还是一起回归了黑之月。戛然而止，并且自己也想不起原来的设定是什么了（无能狂怒）


End file.
